


Certain Side Effects

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Fenfel [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pavelyan baby, Pregnancy, solavellan baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: Drugs are one hell of a drug.





	

Fenera is going to kill her brother. 

He’s had it coming for a long time so no one is likely to blame her for it. She blames Taliesin for this current predicament, but not all of it. He shouldn’t have challenged Felix to a duel, shouldn’t have felt the need to put on such a performance, _should have_ stopped instead of pushing too hard, but then again Felix shouldn’t have accepted such a blatant attempt at boyish bravado in the first place. So first, she will see her brother burned to cinders and then Felix, whenever he wakes up.

The few cuts and bruises from falling off the ledge(why, why were they fighting up there to begin with?) are bandaged and beginning to heal thanks to the gentle magic of the healers. His broken arm will take longer set in its brilliant white cast. She resists the urge to scribble a multitude of inappropriate things upon it because at least one of them needs to be an adult, and for once it must be her. It’s happening more often than before lately, with Felix being the one to make questionable decisions like he has something to prove or he’s racing against some inevitable end.

She thinks she knows why as a little fish swims around inside her and bumps against the glass, feet tickling her stomach as they move. You would think her pregnancy was a greater ordeal than the Veil coming down with how everyone has carried on because of it. Secretly she’s thankful for it - if everyone else is freaking out that means she can’t, and there are days when she really, really wants to. Like today.

A hand smooths over the still growing bump. “Calm down in there. I can only deal with one baby at a time. Speaking of…”

Felix finally stirs, groaning and trying to stretch an arm that doesn’t go anywhere. The blacks of his eyes shudder as he tries to focus on the cast, thick brows coming down in confusion. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me?”

His clouded eyes try to concentrate on her next. “Who are you?”

“Felix Terrowin Pavus, I-”

“Hey, that’s my name too.”

Fenera takes a deep breath and tries to shake away the little bolts of electricity that shoot between her fingertips. An added side effect of being pregnant it seems as her magic jumps with every spike of her emotions, unpredictable like summer storms and whatever thing Felix will do next. “The healer said you might be disoriented. He didn’t say you’d be out of your mind.”

“You’re not my healer?”

“Uh, no. I’m your wife.”

He gasps. “No!”

“Oh I can’t believe it either right now, but it’s true.” 

“You’re too pretty to be my wife. Are you sure?”

At his reaction a smile tries to grow on her lips but she fights it down. She is mad at him, she must remember that. Fenera presses her hand against his, turning them both so he can see the matching revallas tattoos weaving and curling up fingers and down to wrap around their wrists. “I’m sure.”

“Wow.” He traces the lines, following the others that meander farther up her arm. “I’m really lucky, I can’t wait to tell my fathers.” 

“Yeah, they know, and you’re lucky I haven’t broken your other arm. You…you scared the shit out of me, Felix. Don’t do it again.”

She drops her head onto his chest and listens to the thumping of his heart, fast but there all the same. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I won’t do it again, promise.” Fingers press into her hair, tentative at first, until they stroke through with more confidence and care. The touch grounds her, bleeds away the extra nerves since receiving the news of his accident, and she hopes with every second that his heart slows to something normal that the medicine is wearing off and he’ll be himself soon. She can’t really properly yell at him like this after all, although it is funny.

Before she can think of something else to make him promise he makes a noise. “Eh, my mouth tastes funny.”

“Here. They said you could have some water.” When she stands to fetch the pitcher of it nearby he gasps again, although this time there is real concern mixed in with his shock. She turns back expecting there to be an assassin or Evanuris on the other side of the bed, but he is only looking at her. “What?”

“You…I think you might be pregnant.”

“Noticed, did you? Guess who’s responsible for it?” She points a finger at his chest. “You.”

His hand flies to his chest as if she struck him there and she can’t help but laugh at the look on his face. “Me? No…no I can’t be a father. I’m too young!”

“How old do you think you are?”

“Fifteen!”

“Fifteen? You’re not, and let’s not mention how gross that would make me. You’re thirty-five, Felix.”

He glances around the room, confusion still a film over his bright eyes. “How long have I been in here?”

Yes, she is definitely, most certainly going to kill her brother, but she might at least thank him for the entertainment first.


End file.
